


Kylie and Ashley's first time

by VannerWolf



Category: Fetish - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Time, Futa on Female, Futanari, Gym Sex, Lots of Cum, Other, Shower Sex, Workout, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VannerWolf/pseuds/VannerWolf
Summary: A simple trip to the gym turns into a heated first experience for Futa Kylie and her new friend Ashley.
Relationships: Kylie/Ashley
Kudos: 10





	Kylie and Ashley's first time

Ashley has been on the treadmill for an hour, nonstop, at a fast jogging pace. What figure she had had been jiggling away. She kept looking to and fro for a bit since the gym was empty. Just then another patron entered the gym. A tall woman with long brown hair tucked in a cute ponytail. Her large breasts held tightly by her sports bra.

Kylie noticed another person, jiggling and jogging away. She watched her ass for a moment but looked away when her member twitched. Right now she regretted not tucking. She cursed the damn thing in her pants. Why couldn’t she be born normal? She moved to the bench press and prayed the woman wouldn't look over as her bulge stood a little proud. She begins her reps but looked over at the girl again. It's all going fine till she feels eyes on her, her bulge in particular. The girl on the treadmill is just wide-eyed ogling her. Normally she'd think it’s another person thinking she’s a freak but the way she licks her lips at her made her think otherwise.

She slowly puts the bar back and sits up. Covering her bulge blushing. She couldn't deny it. The way the girl looked at her turned her on. It made her dick pulse and if she wasn't careful she'd have a full-blown erection. She could already feel her nipples push against her sports bra. She got up and went to the squat station. Her semi erect dick shifting from side to side as she walked

The girl should have been looking where she was going because the distraction caused her to trip on her lace and come tumbling off the tread mill. Seeing her trip and fall Kylie ran over to check on her "hey are you okay? That loomed like quite the fall" The girl is bright red but nods  
"...yep...hurt my pride" she doesn't know where to look.  
"Haha yeah. Luckily it'll heal fast enough. " Kylie squatted down to help her up. Putting her boobs in the girls face with her bulge thrusting out, the head defined.

Ashley crawls back a bit eyes locked on it, legs shaking slightly. Kylie follows her eyes and feels her cock twitch "sorry...it's...it's...yeah it's big" she covers herself needing both hands. Watching the girl’s legs shake. She bit her lip. No she couldn't think like that.

Ashley just nods not moving her eyes off it "...bigger than most guys" is she really having this conversation? Kylie blushes and nods "yeah. .and it's not even fully hard yet" she looked up the girls long legs and bit her lip as hey eyes locked into her pussy. "...you HHH...wanna hit the showers with me?" She nods slowly. Never before had she showered with someone else. But right now she really wanted to. 

Ashley looks around, with no one else around she jumps up leading the other woman to the showers. Kylie follows quickly, watching the girl’s ass. How she wanted to fuck that ass. The showers were empty, she just starts stripping off, a fine small frame with freckles on her shoulders. Almost running to the back showers dragging Kylie with her Kylie runs after her stripping off. Her cock becoming fully erect. The thick veins pulsing and the foreskin pulling back slightly

Ashley hits the water button pulling Kylie right into a kiss, a hand trying to grip around the shaft to pump "god I want that so bad" Kylie kisses back and grabs her head and humps her hand. The ridges rubbing her hand "and I want to plow your holes " Ashley drops to her knees, water making her hair stick to her face, her free hand rubbing her folds slightly as she looks over the cock in front of her, amazed the cock twitching and throbbing. Begging for touch. She reached out and parted her lips and slammed the thick cock deep into her throat. She gags and gasps around it, her jaw almost popping at the stretch, her eyes roll back as she starts moving her head letting her throat be fucked. Kylie grabs her head and thrusts harder and faster into her throat and grabs her tits. Hey own boobs jiggling.

She hears wet slapping from under her new friend, she has 4 fingers deep inside herself while trying to please Kylie "Mm fuck. I need your pussy" she pulls out of her throat and forces her new friend forward with her ass in the air as she rubbed her swollen shaft on her dripping pussy "fuck. Oh, fuck don't rip me baby" She bites her lip and presses the head to the pussy in front of her and grabs the girls hips as she pushes in slowly. "fuck, what a pussy"

Ashley’s whole lower body is shaking and the only thing muffling her sweet cries is the running water. Kylie thrusts harder into her the thick veins stroking and rubbing her most sensitive parts as she reaches under and claws at her tits “Oh fuck! Oh! Yeah like that baby, oh like that” Ashley screams. She slams harder. Stretching her walls. Her own pussy leaking juices onto her cock as she fucks her new pet.

“Oh god you’re a fucking freak. Fucking make me cum you freak” She slaps her tits and fucks the girl under her harder and faster. Almost like an animal. Ashley bucks her hips against the pace reaching closer trying to rub the parts that can’t fit inside her. Kylie moans loudly as she feels the girls hands on the base of her shaft her veins pulsing in her hands "fuck" She flips the girl over, pulling the other woman closer. Ashley wrapped her legs around her forcing the whole length in, she cry’s out but it sounded almost painful as she reached down. Sliding 3 fingers inside Kylie’s pussy.

Kylie squeaked and bucked her hips faster. No one had ever done anything like this. Her pussy stretched and her cock pulsed. She looked into the eyes of the woman she was fucking then kissed her hard. Ashley’s eyes can barely focus on anything as she try’s jamming her hand inside her new lover. “Break me, fucking break me!” it’s almost like she’s feral.

Feeling her pussy stretch and yield to this woman's hand Kylie screamed and slammed harder. Disregarding all pretence and just fucking this woman like a beast. Her cock kissing her cervix. Ashley yanks her down sticking her tongue down her throat, one hand slowly going wrist deep as the other claws at her “I’m cumming! Fucking Christ I’m cumming!” Kylie forces her tongue in as well as she feels her cock swell  
"Fuck I'm cumming too...your hand...fuck! Your hand!" she screams as her cock pulses and pumps her hot cum into Ashley and her pussy clamps down on her hand and squirts.

Ashley takes her hand free slapping Kylie’s ass grabbing a soggy handful as she leans in and bites down on her, her walls tensing around the hard throbbing length. Kylie squealed and bucks hey hips wildly. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine having sex. Let alone fucking this animal of a woman. She couldn't stop cumming from her cock or pussy. The cum squirting out around her cock. Ashley’s belly swelled slightly at the amount of cum inside her, forcing a raspy breathless moan, she raises a hand and punches herself in the guts forcing it all to spray out of her.

Kylie pulled out and sprayed Ashley with her cum as her orgasm finally died down. Panting heavily. Both of them covered in cum. The pair laid in the shower. Ashley reaches up smacking the water button “we got ten minutes to clean up...before g-” They hear a tap on the glass...they have an audience of three stunned men “...oh shit we’re in the wrong bathroom” Kylie blushes deeply and covers her face ashamed. Her body still on display. "Please, don't look..." she begins to get up but slips on the cum.

One of the guys pipes up “...you got room for us?” Kylie looks up.  
"Wait...you want to join us? " She sounded surprised. Her chest still heaving. Ashley looks between the two.  
“...maybe not in a gym showers but I’m game”  
Kylie licks get lips "well then, how about we give it a go" She stands up slowly and takes Ashley by the hand and walks out to the three men. Her cock slowly perking up.


End file.
